


The Consultant

by TheStormyPetrelOfCrime



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStormyPetrelOfCrime/pseuds/TheStormyPetrelOfCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interaction between Tony and Loki that takes place right after The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consultant

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm posting each page as I finish it. Also this is my first adventure into AO3, so if I'm tagging things wrong just yell at me.   
> I wrote this comic right after watching The Avengers and let it collect dust until about a month ago when I decided to do something with it.   
> So yes, there are things inconsistent with IM3 (how the hell was I supposed to know they'd blast his house off a cliff!?) and I am going to snap my fingers and you will forget all about them.
> 
> Welp. At least I can draw better then I write. 
> 
> Not that that's saying much.


End file.
